Wie barfuß über Glas
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Mimi beginnt eine pikante Affäre, die jedoch abrupt enden muss, als jemand hinter ihr Geheimnis kommt ...
1. Prolog

_Ein großes Willkommen an alle!_

_Eigentlich sollte ich an etwas ganz anderem schreiben – ich weiß das. Und dennoch konnte ich mich einfach nicht davon abhalten, mich auf die „falschen" Dinge zu konzentrieren. Mit diesem kleinen Prolog möchte ich den Startschuss für eine Geschichte mit Charakteren setzen, mit denen ich mich bisher noch nie befasst habe. Den Titel der Geschichte habe ich mir von Clueso und seinem wunderbaren Stück „Barfuß" geliehen. _

_Ich wünsche nun allen viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass der kurze Beginn vielleicht für einige schon ein paar Worte wert sein wird. Normalerweise hättet ihr gleich an ganzes Kapitel zu lesen bekommen, aber dann verliert die erste Szene dadurch ihre Wirkung …_

_Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

Während Sie auf dem Bauch lag, sah sie den Staubpartikeln bei ihrem Tanz in der Luft zu. Sie blinzelte gegen das warme Licht der Junistrahlen, das durch die großen Fenster hereinflutete. Sein Gesicht lag auf ihrem nackten Rücken, wodurch sein regelmäßiger Atem angenehm über ihre Haut strich. Das blonde Haar verursachte ein kaum wahrnehmbares Kitzeln, sobald er sich leicht im Schlaf bewegte. In seinem Schlummerland konnte er sich nicht im geringsten vorstellen, was gerade in ihr vorging.

Sie wusste, dass sie das nicht mehr tun durften. Er wusste es auch, doch wenn es ihn störte, dann ließ er es sich zumindest ihr gegenüber nicht anmerken. Vielleicht deswegen, weil er ihre Sorgen spürte und sie noch nicht mehr verunsichern wollte.

Man konnte aber nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass das, was sie taten, eine riesengroße Dummheit war. Und das schlimmste daran: Sie konnte nicht mehr ohne ihn.

* * *

><p><em>Fortsetzung folgt …<em>


	2. Seiltanz

_Hallo und herzlichen Willkommen zum ersten Kapitel!_

_Ich habe mich schnell bemüht es hochzuladen, weil der Prolog so schrecklich kurz war und ich niemanden zappeln lassen wollte. Ich hoffe, dass er einigermaßen den Erwartungen gerecht werden kann. Mimis Perspektive bleibt bis zum nächsten Kapitel vollkommen außen vor, weil ich mir da noch etwas aufsparen möchte. Auch hatte ich jemandem eine kleine Überraschung oder einen Schock versprochen (je nachdem, wie man es sehen möchte), leider gibt es den aber auch erst im zweiten Kapitel. Dann aber wirklich. :D_

_So, nun wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)  
>Denkt vielleicht an mich, wenn ihr mit dem Lesen fertig seit und lasst euch dazu hinreißen mir einen Kommentar zu schreiben. ;)<em>

_~ Kuss & Schluss, die Tanya_

* * *

><p>Kapitel 1<em><strong> – Seiltanz<strong>_

An diesem Samstagabend dröhnten wahrscheinlich die schiefsten und schrägsten Töne durch die Karaokebar _Matsi_, die ihre Gäste je gehört hatten. Grund dafür war die schrecklich schlechte Darbietung von Tai, der aus voller Kehle _I will always love you_ förmlich ins Mikro brülle, als würde es keinen Morgen mehr geben. Obwohl man sich eigentlich schon fast die Ohren zu halten musste, klatschten die Gäste begeistert mit und feuerten ihn immer weiter an. Am lautesten war wohl der Tisch auf der recht Seite, an dem Matt, Sora, Izzy und Joey saßen und sich vor Lachen fast nicht mehr einkriegen konnten.

„Ich glaube das war's für heute", gluckste Sora. „Tai bekommt nichts mehr zu trinken."

„Ach, das würde uns dann bloß den Spaß verderben", sagte sogar Joey lachend.

Die Runde prostete sich ausgelassen zu und jeder nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Getränk.

„Im Gegensatz zu Tai, werde ich mir aber noch etwas zu trinken holen", meinte Matt, der soeben seine Flasche geleert hatte.

Sora griff nach seiner Hand, ehe er zur Bar verschwinden konnte. „Au ja, bringst du mir auch ein Bier mit?"

„Klar, Schatz."

Sie sah kurz ihrem Freund beim Weggehen hinterher, als sie das Vibrieren ihres Handys bemerkte. Na endlich. Schnell zog sie das kleine Gerät aus ihrer Jeanstasche und klappte es auf. Wie sie erwartet hatte war die Nachricht von Mimi, neuerdings auch genannt: Miss Super-Beschäftigt-Kommt-Vollkommen-Zu-Spät-Oder-Überhaupt-Nie.

Izzy lugte von der Seite über Soras Schulter, um auch einen Blick auf ihr Handy erhaschen zu können. „Ist sie das endlich?"

„Ja", seufzte Sora, während sie schnell den Text las. „Sie schreibt, dass sie in fünf Minuten da wäre und ihr die Verspätung leid tut."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie uns anlügt." Joey schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum sagt sie, dass sie noch Cheerleader-Training hat, wenn es gar nicht so ist?"

Sora blieb stumm. Nicht nur, weil sie Joey keine Antwort geben konnte, sondern auch, weil die Erkenntnis, von seiner besten Freundin ständig belogen zu werden, wehtat. Heute hatte sie zufällig Misaki Hito beim Shoppen getroffen, eine hübsche Dunkelhaarige, die zusammen mit Mimi das Cheerleader-Team anführte. Ihr hatte sie erzählt, dass Mimi für heute kein Training angesetzt hatte. Und das war wahrscheinlich nicht ihre erste Lüge, sondern nur die erste, bei der sie dahinter kamen. In den letzten zwei Monaten hatte sich in ihrer Freundschaft etwas verändert. Sora spürte, dass die frühere Nähe zwischen ihnen nicht mehr vorhanden war. Mimi erzählte ihr nicht mehr so oft von ihren Problemen und Sorgen, wie sie es früher getan hatte, Treffen sagte sie häufig ab und wenn sie dann mal kam, dann immer zu spät und schien mit ihren Gedanken an einem anderen Ort zu sein.

Sora konnte nicht verhindern, dass Joeys Bemerkung über Mimis Lüge und die plötzlichen Gedanken an sie, ihr die Stimmung vermiesten. Sie warf einen Blick zu Bar, doch Matt war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war er nach draußen geflüchtet, um sich eine Zigarette zu genehmigen.

„Leute, ich gehe schnell nachsehen, wo Matt bleibt." Sie warf Izzy und Joey ein keckes Grinsen zu. „Und ihr passt mir auf unseren lieben Tai auf. Helft ihm am besten, wenn er von der Bühne möchte. Am Ende bricht er sich noch etwas."

* * *

><p>Matt stand gegen die Wand am Hinterausgang gelehnt und nahm gerade einen genüsslichen Zug von seiner Zigarette, als sich die Türe öffnete und Sora herauslugte.<p>

„Na so was aber auch", begann sie tadelnd und grinste ihn frech an, während sie auf ihn zukam und ihre Hände auf seine Hüften legte. „Du schleichst dich einfach so davon, obwohl du mir ein Bier versprochen hast?"

Soras funkelnde Augen und der erwartungsvolle Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht brachten Matt bereitwillig dazu, die Zigarette wegzuwerfen. Er wusste, wie sehr sie den Rauchgeruch hasste. Er tauschte mir ihr den Platz, so dass er nun sie gegen die Wand drücken konnte und warf ihr ein verheißungsvolles Lächeln zu. „Das war eine Falle, Kleines – und jetzt sitzt du fest."

Soras Hand vergrub sich in Matts blondem Haar und sie drückte sein Gesicht dem ihrem entgegen. „Wenn das so ist, dann bin ich gerne deine Gefangene."

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem Kuss. Matt verstärkte den Druck seines Körpers gegen Soras und zwang sie schnell dazu, ihren Mund für seine Zunge zu öffnen. Sie roch nach Jasmin, doch er schmeckte auch den herben Duft von Bier an ihr.

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür, gerade als Matts Hand zum Reisverschluss von Soras schwarzer Jeans wanderte. Durch diese Unterbrechung fuhren die beiden auseinander und sahen sich nach dem Störenfried um. Mimi stand in der Tür und war sichtlich erschrocken darüber, dass sie in diese Situation geplatzt war.

„Oh, tut mir leid", sagte sie hastig. „Ich wollte nicht stören, sondern nur in Ruhe telefonieren. Macht ruhig weiter!" Mimi wollte bereits wieder hineinhuschen, als sie noch einmal kurz inne hielt. „Ach ja, und hallo."

„Mi-", setzte Sora an, doch sie verschwand ohne auf sie zu reagieren wieder nach drinnen. Kurz sah Sora ihr nachdenklich hinterher, ehe sie sich wieder Matt zuwandte. „Denkst du, dass alles in Ordnung mit ihr ist? In letzter Zeit kommt sie mir merkwürdig vor. Und heute hat sie uns auch noch belogen."

„Merkwürdig?", wiederholte Matt, während seine Hand bereits wieder zu Soras Reisverschluss wanderte. „Das ist Mimi. Wann benimmt sich Mimi denn nicht merkwürdig?"

Ein weiteres Mal warf Sora ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, doch mit Matts Kuss verwarf sie ihre Sorgen um Mimi fürs erste wieder.

* * *

><p>Um sie herum lachten die Menschen und genossen die herrlichen Sonnenstrahlen, während sie ihre Mittagspause zu sich nahmen. Jeder war glücklich, nur Sora hätte am liebsten das Mädchen ihr gegenüber kräftig geschüttelt oder sie dazu zwingen wollen, endlich aufzuwachen. Inzwischen saßen sie bereits seit einer Viertelstunde hier draußen und Soras Geschichten wurden von Mimi lediglich mit einem einsilbigen Kommentar kommentiert – oder mit Schweigen. Und schon gleich gar nicht hatte Mimi in all der Zeit irgendetwas zu erzählen gehabt.<p>

„So, jetzt reicht es!" Verärgert warf Sora ihre Stäbchen beiseite und durchbohrte Mimi mit ihrem scharfen Blick regelrecht. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, dass Mimi ihr erzählen würde, warum sie sich wirklich gestern um zwei Stunden verspätet hatte, doch inzwischen glaubte sie nicht mehr daran. „Du hast uns gestern belogen. Wieso?"

Überrascht und mit aufgerissenen Augen hob Mimi den Kopf. Soweit Sora das beurteilen konnte, war das die erste wirklich emotionale Reaktion des heutigen Tages von ihr. „Ich hab dich nicht belogen", erwiderte Mimi schnell. Ihr Tonfall klang durchaus überzeugend, doch als sie sich eine Strähne ihres langen braunen Haars hinter Ohr strich, wusste Sora, dass sie sich ertappt fühlte. Mimi war vielleicht eine gute Schauspielerin, aber wenn sie nervös wurde, spielte sie immer mit ihren Haaren und das hatte sie bisher noch nicht abstellen können, obwohl sie sich dieser kleinen Macke durchaus bewusst war. Sie bemerkte sie nur erst immer zu spät.

„Du brauchst es gar nicht erst versuchen. Ich habe Misaki Hito beim Shoppen getroffen. Es gab gestern kein Extratraining."

„Oh." Mimis Augen wurden wieder groß. „Hab ich etwa gesagt, dass ich Cheerleadern würde?" Dieses Mal machte sie nicht den Fehler, an ihrem Haar herumzuspielen. Sora konnte nicht beurteilen, ob sie gerade ehrlich war. „Ich hatte Klavierunterricht."

Im Nachhinein wusste Sora nicht mehr genau, ob Mimi tatsächlich behauptet hätte, sie müsste mit den Cheerleadern trainieren oder hätte Klavierunterricht. Dass jedoch an ihrem Verhalten etwas nicht stimmte, entsprach unweigerlich einer Tatsache. „Du hast kaum mehr Zeit für uns, Mimi", erwiderte Sora enttäuscht. „Und ich weiß genau, dass etwas gerade nicht stimmt. Wir sind Freundinnen, ja, ich dachte sogar, ich wäre deine beste."

Das schlechte Gewissen begann sich in Mimis Gesichtszüge zu schleichen. Sie wich Soras bohrendem Blick aus und senkte die Lider. „Du weißt, wie wichtig es mir ist, dass ich dieses Stipendium bekomme. Wir können uns die Musikschule sonst nicht leisten. Und dann ist da auch noch die Schule. Ich weiß, dass alles recht schwierig ist, aber ich rudere einfach gerade ein bisschen."

Plötzlich bekam Sora das Gefühl, Mimi zu sehr die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt zu haben. Eigentlich wusste sie, wie es Mimi derzeit ging und das sie viel um die Ohren hatte. In Amerika hat sie ihrer Liebe zur Musik und ihrem Talent fürs Klavierspielen eine Chance gegeben und beides neu entdeckt. Ihre Eltern allerdings entdeckten, dass sie zusammen nicht mehr funktionierten. Mimis Mutter vermisste Japan zu sehr und gab es ihrem Vater deutlich zu verstehen, der sich dann wiederum in eine andere Frau verliebte, weil ihm zu Hause bei seiner Familie die Decke auf den Kopf fiel. Normalerweise hat die Familie Tachikawa immer genug Geld besessen um ihrer Tochter alle Wünsche erfüllen zu können, nun aber hatte ihre Mutter nicht mehr die Möglichkeit, Mimi die teure Musikschule zu bezahlen, die zu besuchen, ihr größter Traum wäre. Und ihr Stolz verbot es Mutter als auch Tochter, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Mimi sprach nicht sehr oft über ihren Vater, doch Sora konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie sich jeden Tag fragte, wieso Liebe und Hass nur so nahe beieinander lagen.

„Bitte sag mir, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann. Wenn die Schule gerade Schwierigkeiten macht, dann helfe ich dir beim Lernen", bot Sora Mimi an. „Das würden wir sicherlich schnell wieder hinkriegen. Deine Noten waren immer super."

Mimi schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte Sora ein schwaches Lächeln. „Nein, so wild ist das wirklich nicht. Ich bin nicht gerade der nächste Einstein oder Hemingway, aber noch komme ich ganz gut klar." Sie seufzte. „Ich habe nur in letzter Zeit so wahnsinnig viele Essays bei Nagasaki zu schreiben. Das nervt. Es ist einfach zu viel."

„Ach so, ich verstehe." Sora betrachtete Mimi mit einem mitfühlenden Blick. Fürs erste waren ihre Bedenken zerstreut. Mimis Einwände klangen wirklich glaubhaft. Es war nur sehr verletzend, wie wenig sie ihr von ihren Problemen bisher anvertraut hatte. „Ich kann so was ganz gut, also kann ich nur wieder sagen: Komm zu mir, wenn du mich brauchst. Okay?"

Mimi lächelte sie an. „Danke, vielleicht werde ich darauf zurückkommen."

„Aber so sind die jungen Lehrer doch alle. Gerade mit der Schule fertig und viel zu motiviert", sagte Sora gespielt übertrieben, als wären motivierte Lehrer eine Zumutung für alle Schüler – was sie in gewisser Art und Weise auch irgendwie waren. „Nagasaki soll eigentlich ganz nett. Matt mag ihn. Er hat bei ihm seine Musikstunden. Du doch auch, oder?"

Mimi nickte. „Ja. Abgesehen davon, dass er in Literatur wirklich nervt, ist er eigentlich in Ordnung."

„Na siehst du? Er wird sicherlich nicht so streng mit dir sein und dich durchfallen lassen. Junge Lehrer machen das nicht." Sora lächelte plötzlich verschmitzt. „Und zur Not musst du ihm einfach schöne Augen machen."

* * *

><p>Matt verfluchte sich, während er zügigen Schrittes durch die Schulflure ging. Er war ohnehin spät dran und jetzt hatte er auch noch sein Handy im Musiksaal vergessen! Als er um die nächste Ecke bog und der Saal in Sichtweite kam, beschleunigte er.<p>

Von drinnen erklangen leise Klavierklänge. Er war sich bewusst, dass er gleich jemanden ziemlich unsanft bei den Proben stören würde, doch Matt war so gehetzt, dass er ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden lautstark durch die Flügeltüren stürmte – und im nächsten Augenblick vor Überraschung wie versteinert stehen blieb.

* * *

><p><em>Fortsetzung folgt …<em>

_Zeit, an mich zu denken … ;)_


	3. Flut

_Endlich geht's weiter, ich weiß. :)_

_Derzeit bin ich in Neuseeland und muss mich mit ganz schlimmem Heimweh herumplagen. Irgendwie hab ich auch gedacht, dass ich die Zeit mehr zum Schreiben nutzen kann, allerdings scheint es genauso schlecht voran zu gehen wie Zuhause …_

* * *

><p><em>Kapitel 2<strong> – Flut<strong>_

_Von drinnen erklangen leise Klavierklänge. Er war sich bewusst, dass er gleich jemanden ziemlich unsanft bei den Proben stören würde, doch Matt war so gehetzt, dass er ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden lautstark durch die Flügeltüren stürmte – und im nächsten Augenblick vor Überraschung wie versteinert stehen blieb._

* * *

><p>Auf diesen Anblick war Matt nicht vorbereitet gewesen – genauso wenig wie Mimi und Isamu Nagasaki, der definitiv nicht während sie am Klavier spielte, Körper an Körper hinter ihr sitzen und den Kopf auf ihre Schulter legen sollte. Nagasaki reagierte zu langsam, um vom Stuhl aufzuspringen, und Matts das Gefühl zu geben, dass ihm seine Fantasie für ein paar Sekunden lediglich einen bösen Streich gespielt hatte. Nein, dieser Anblick war wirklich real gewesen und hatte einen echten Schock in ihm ausgelöst. Die nicht weniger schockierten Blicke der beiden sprachen ebenfalls für sich. Matt sah in die Gesichter zweier Menschen die definitiv auf frischer Tat dabei ertappt worden waren, wie sie sich näher gewesen sind, als es eigentlich für eine Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehung angebracht wäre.<p>

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er mit angespannter Stimme, während er automatisch Nagasaki wütend fixierte.

Für ihn war klar, dass Mimi keine Schuld traf. Sie war hübsch und jung und ja, bei aller Liebe, sie war Mimi. Ein Mädchen mit einem gutmutigen Herzen, das jedoch leicht zu beeindrucken war. Matt war sich sicher, dass, wenn es jemand auf sie abgesehen hatte und es wirklich darauf anlegen würde, sie rumzukriegen, es dieser jemand auch schaffte. Nagasaki hatte die besten Voraussetzungen dafür. Er war einer der jüngsten Lehrer an der Schule und unterrichtete Literatur und Musik. Themen, die Mimi zusagten. Obwohl es die Berufsbezeichnung Lehrer eigentlich voraussetzte, dass man mit Kindern und Jugendlichen umgehen konnte, war es traurigerweise dennoch eine Seltenheit – Nagasaki verstand es jedoch gemocht und respektiert zu werden und Schüler zu motivieren. Ein weiterer Punkt, der für ihn sprach. Oder in diesem Falle gegen ihn.

„Matt, bitte, was du gerade gesehen hast, das ist ein großes Missverständnis gewesen. Bitte lass uns darüber in Ruhe reden." Nagasaki versuchte Matt mit ruhiger Stimme zu beschwichtigen und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Sein Blick huschte dabei immer wieder nervös von der Tür zu Matt. Wahrscheinlich war seine größte Panik, dass er Hals über Kopf aus dem Musiksaal stürmen würde und ein paar Minuten später die ganze Schule über ihn und Mimi Bescheid wusste.

Definitiv eine falsche Vermutung. Wenn Matt diesen Raum verließ, dann garantiert nicht ohne Mimi – und wenn er sie an den Haaren von Nagasaki wegzerren musste.

So gut Nagasakis pädagogischen Fähigkeiten jedoch auch waren, erreichte er in diesem Augenblick bei Matt genau das Gegenteil. Diese Bitte um Verständnis in seinem Gesicht und die Tatsache, dass er damit das vertraute Verhältnis zwischen ihnen ausnutzen wollte, das sie eigentlich bis zu diesem Moment miteinander gehabt hatte, ging Matt gewaltig gegen den Strich. Der Anblick seines Lehrers machte ihn wütend auf ihn und sogar sich selbst, weil er diesen Mistkerl bisher auch gemocht hatte. Genau das war sicherlich die Masche, mit der er Mimi rumkriegt hatte.

„Ein Missverständnis? Ich denke, dass was ich gesehen habe, war mehr als offensichtlich!", rief Matt wütend und wurde dabei so laut, dass Nagasaki überrascht zusammen zuckte und stehen blieb. „Wissen Sie eigentlich wie alt sie ist? 17! Und wie alt sind Sie? Haben Sie die 40 bald erreicht?"

„Matt!", ermahnte ihn nun Mimi streng. Sie war vom ihrem Klavier aufgesprungen und ließ sich im Gegensatz zu Nagasaki nicht beirren. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen fixierte sie ihn mit einem harten Blick. „Du weißt, dass du übertreibst!"

Ja, Matt wusste, dass er übertrieb. Nagasaki sah noch nicht einmal wie 30 aus, aber ob er nun 30 oder 40 war, spielte im Grunde keine Rolle. Mimi war definitiv zu jung für ihn und seine Schülerin. Das waren die Fakten, der Rest war lediglich Haarspalterei.

„Matt bitte-", versuchte es erneut Nagasaki mit einer Erklärung, doch Matt unterbrach ihn unwirsch. „Komm Sie mir nicht schon wieder mit Missverständnissen! Lügen Sie mich nicht auch noch an! Sie ist im Gegensatz zu Ihnen fast noch ein Kind!"

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr!", rief Mimi empört.

„Doch, das bist du!", schrie Matt nun ihr entgegen. „Im Gegensatz zu ihm _bist_ du ein Kind! Er nutzt dich doch bloß nur aus! Es muss ihm einen richtigen Kick geben, es mit einer Schülerin zu treiben."

Matt hatte damit gerechnet, dass er jeden Moment schallend ihre Hand in seinem Gesicht spüren würde, stattdessen starrte sie ihn jedoch weiterhin unergiebig an. Seine Worte waren dennoch nicht spurlos an ihr vorbeigegangen. In dem Mimi ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich aufeinanderpresste und an ihren wässrigen Augen konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass sie mit den Tränen zu kämpfen begann. „Das ist nicht wahr …", murmelte sie leise.

Bei ihrem Anblick tat Matt seine Härte fast wieder leid. Allerdings nur fast. Was sie hier tat war dumm und je früher sie das begriff, desto besser. Egal mit welchen Mitteln.

„Ich nutze Sie nicht aus", erwiderte nun Nagasaki mit kühler Stimme. „Mimi ist mir wichtig."

„Nein, _mir_ ist Mimi wichtig. Sie wollen nur Ihren Spaß! Wenn sie Ihnen wirklich wichtig wäre, dann würden Sie ihr begreiflich machen, dass das hier nicht gut für sie ist. Eigentlich hätten Sie es erst gar nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen!"

Schnellen Schrittes ging Matt auf das Fensterbrett neben dem Klavier zu und schnappte sich sein Handy, wegen dem er eigentlich gekommen war. Niemals hatte er ahnen können, dass ihm deswegen gleich das Kotzen kommen würde. „Mir reicht's. Ich hör mir diesen Mist nicht länger an. Mimi, komm bitte mit."

Unsicher tauschte Mimi einen Blick mit Nagasaki, woraufhin dieser nickte. Mitansehen zu müssen, wie sie um sein Einverständnis bat, gab ihm den Rest. Matt musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um seinem Lehrer nicht gleich einen heftigen Kinnhaken zu verpassen. Letztendlich konnte er sich nur davon abhalten, indem er laut fluchend aus dem Musiksaal stürzte, ohne sich noch einmal nach den beiden umzusehen.

„Matt!" Mimi war ihm hinterhergerannt und hatte ihn bereits nach wenigen Metern eingeholt. „Bitte Matt, wirst du es jemandem sagen?"

„Ist das deine einzige Sorge? Du kommst mit, weil du Angst hast, ich würde es wie ein Lauffeuer verkünden?" Dadurch, dass Matt einen guten Kopf größer war als sie, fiel es Mimi schwer mit ihm Schritt zu halten, jedoch dachte Matt nicht daran sich ihrer Geschwindigkeit anzupassen. Gerade konnte er nicht einmal ihren Anblick ertragen.

Entschlossen packte Mimi ihn am Handgelenk und zwang Matt nun doch dazu, stehen zu bleiben. „Wirst du es jemandem sagen?", fragte sie in scharfem Tonfall.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht." Und es war die volle Wahrheit. Matt arbeitete immer noch daran zu begreifen, was er soeben entdeckt hatte, dass er sich bisher noch keine Gedanken hat darüber machen können, was er nun mit dieser Information anfing. Ganz zu schweigen davon, was er nun machten konnte, dass auch am besten für sie wäre.

„Sag es bitte niemandem." Mimis trauriger Anblick war nun wirklich zu viel für Matt. Er befreite sich aus ihrem Griff und setzte wieder seinen Weg fort.

„Damit das heimlich so weiterläuft?", fragte er sie aufgebracht.

„Nein", entgegnete Mimi ernst. „Damit Isamu seine Stelle nicht verliert."

_Isamu_. Wenn er schon hörte wie sie ihn beim Vornamen nannte, drehte es ihm den Magen um. Er ekelte sich immer mehr vor ihrer Anwesenheit. „Was im Grunde genau die richtige Konsequenz wäre", erwiderte er und versuchte sie loszuwerden, indem er unbeirrt weiterging.

„Matt!", rief sie ihm ein weiteres Mal hinterher und hetzte ihm wieder nach. „Bitte, sag es niemandem!"

„Verzieh dich!", schrie er ihr zu und reichte somit zu seiner Überraschung endlich was er wollte. Sie blieb im Flur zurück und Matt konnte noch spüren, wie sich ihr Blick in seinen Rücken brannte. Normalerweise war sie hartnäckiger, aber er war froh, dass sie endlich einmal einsah, wann es genug war.

* * *

><p>Matts Hand tanzte über die Gitarrensaiten. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und suchte den fesselnden Funken in der Melodie. Egal was er aber versuchte, weder eine zusätzliche Note, noch eine Oktave höher oder tiefer machten die Melodie interessant. Zu allem Überfluss verspürte er heute Wut auf die Musik. Wut darauf, dass nichts klappte und Wut auf seinen perversen Musiklehrer, der sich an seiner Freundin verging und den er bis jetzt eigentlich als Mentor angesehen hatte. Matt sah wieder vor seinem inneren Auge, wie die beiden heute am Klavier gesessen sind, als er sie erwischt hatte. Mimi spielte ein japanisches Frühlingslied, schien glücklich, beschwingt, ja wirklich verliebt, während er hinter ihr saß und den Kopf auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. Was wohl seine Hände in diesem Moment gemacht hatten?<p>

Matt erwischte eine falsche Saite, die das Stück noch schräger werden ließ, als der Rest ohnehin schon war. Das war der Punkt, an dem er frustriert aufgab. Er stellte seine Gitarre weg und vergrub genervt den Kopf in den Händen. Irgendwie musste er dieses furchtbare Bild vor Augen loswerden. Es nahm ihm die Musik.

„Warum hast du aufgehört?" Sora blickte von ihren Mathehausaufgaben auf und warf ihm einen langen besorgten Blick zu. Sie lag auf seinem Bett, während sie leicht ihre überkreuzten Füße in der Luft wippte. „Das war schön."

„Es war schlecht", entgegnete Matt knapp.

„Was ist los mit dir?" Sora sah ihn mit diesem Blick an, der Matt zu verstehen gab, dass sie keine Lüge duldete, weil sie genau wusste, dass etwas im Busch war. Er wiederrum spielte tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken über seine heutige Entdeckung zu reden. Im Grunde hatte er für sich immer noch nicht entschieden, ob er es geheim halten würde oder verriet. Für Matt bestand kein Zweifel, dass Mimi Sora nicht eingeweiht hatte. Sie hätte es genauso wenig gut geheißen wie er. Auch nur ein Mitwisser war eine tickende Zeitbombe für Mimi und somit eine tickende Zeitbombe zu viel.

„Ach, ich hab einfach nur schlecht geschlafen." Demonstrativ lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück um ihr zu zeigen wie erledigt er sich fühlte und log damit. Ja, er log tatsächlich. Für Mimi – und diesen perversen Nagasaki. Und das machte ihn wiederum noch wütender. Mit dieser Sache wollte er eigentlich nichts zu tun haben und erst recht nicht Sora dafür belügen müssen. Bevor er aber nicht für sich selbst eine gut durchdachte Entscheidung getroffen hatte, konnte er sie auch nicht unüberlegt einweihen.

Matt sah Sora nicht an, ob sie ihm seine Erklärung abnahm oder nicht. Sie musterte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick, wandte sich jedoch dann wieder stumm ihren Hausaufgaben zu. Wenn sie ihm nicht glaubte, dann schien sie der Meinung zu sein, dass er erst einmal seine Ruhe brauchte. Er war ihr dankbar dafür. Genauso wie er dankbar war, dass Sora immer wusste, wann man ihm seinen Raum lassen oder wann er für sich sein musste. Und wieder konnte Matt nicht fassen, wie sich Mimi nur auf einen Lehrer hatte einlassen können. Glaubte sie etwa wirklich an eine Beziehung? Glaubte sie wirklich daran, dass Nagasaki ihr das geben würde, was er mit Sora hatte? Wenn sie wirklich davon überzeugt war, dann war sie noch naiver, als er sie ohnehin schon eingeschätzt hätte.

* * *

><p>Mimi wusste am nächsten Morgen sofort, dass ihr Matts Entscheidung nicht gefallen würde, als er mit grimmigem Blick neben ihr stand, während sie ihren Spint schloss. Nein, eigentlich hatte sie es bereits gewusst, als sie nach seiner Entdeckung die Wut in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte.<p>

Ehe sie den ohnehin aussichtslosen Versuch unternehmen konnte sein Herz doch noch zu erweichen, stelle Matt sie bereits vor vollendete Tatsachen. „Das mit ihm und dir hat ein Ende. Sofort. Du steigst aus seinen Musikstunden aus und triffst ihn nicht mehr, dann werde ich ihn nicht verraten und er kann seinen Job behalten. Solltest du es aber nicht lassen, wird er in hohem Bogen von der Schule fliegen und nie wieder als Lehrer arbeiten können. Es liegt an dir."

* * *

><p><em>Fortsetzung folgt …<em>


	4. Zerrissen

Na huch, was ist das denn? Ein Kapitel – habt Freude daran! :)

* * *

><p>Kapitel 3<em><strong> – Zerrissen<strong>_

_Wenn man Mimi Tachikawa als Mitschüler auf dem Schulflur begegnete, dachte man sofort, dass man ein typisches Mädchen vor sich hätte. Typische Mädchen waren gut darin gefühlte 365.000 Dinge gleichzeitig zu machen, waren ständig am Lachen und sich des Lebens zu erfreuen und interessierten sich für Themen wie Mode, Schmuck und Männer. Außerdem war Mimi Tachikawa auch die Anführerin des Cheerleader-Teams der Schule, bei Jungs beliebt und von vielen Mädchen entweder verhasst oder vergöttert und hatte, bevor sie nach Japan zurückging viele Jahre in den USA gelebt. Faktum, viele hielten sie für oberflächlich, arrogant und nicht sehr intelligent._

_Mimi wusste durchaus was alle in ihr sahen, jedoch störte sie sich nicht im Geringsten daran, denn sie wusste auch, wie es wirklich um ihren Charakter stand, war sich ihrer Schwächen und Stärken bewusst und gehörte zu einem kleinen Freundeskreis, der sie so sah, wie sie wirklich war und indem sie sich wohl fühlte. Außerdem war es wirklich so, dass sie sich oft für Themen wie Mode, Schmuck und Männer interessierte. Wie zum Beispiel auch damals, an einem Tag im vergangenen Winter, als sie vollbepackt mit Büchern und einem schweren Rucksack, aus dem ihre blauen Pom-Poms hervorlugten, mit fröhlicher Stimme und schnellen Schritten durch den Korridor ihrer Schule tänzelte. An ihrem Ohr hielt sie ihr Handy und obwohl es bereits so aussah, als würde ihr die schweren Bücher jeden Augenblick durch die Finger rutschen, schaffte sie es immer noch zu telefonieren. _

„_Ich hätte so gerne das weiße Kleid von gestern!", sagte sie verträumt und stellte sich erneut vor, wie herrlich sie ihren Anblick im Spiegel gefunden hatte._

„_Aber Mimi", rief Soras entsetze Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Das war unheimlich teuer!"_

_Zum Gedanken an ihr Aussehen stahl sich augenblicklich der Gedanke an das Preisschild. 20.500 Yen war viel Geld und lag normalerweise nicht im Taschengeldrahmen einer 17-jährigen Schülerin. Erst recht nicht, wenn die Eltern geschieden waren und die Mutter kaum finanzielle Unterstützung vom Vater erhielt._

_Mimis Miene verdüsterte sich. „Ich weiß", erwiderte sie gekickt. „Aber ich bekomme dieses Kleid nicht mehr aus dem Kopf."_

_Sora seufzte. „Ach Mimi, du sahst darin super aus, aber dir stehen so viele Sachen. Es ist bloß ein Kleid. Gib dein Geld lieber für-"_

_Mimi wurde jedoch von leisen Klängen abgelenkt, als sie um die Kurve bog, so dass sie Soras Empfehlung nicht mehr wahrnahm. Irritiert kam sie vor der angelehnten Tür des Musiksaals zum Stillstand und glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Ganz eindeutig spielte dort drin jemand an einem Klavier – entweder das, oder jemand spielte eine CD ab. Eigentlich musste es eher letztes sein, denn es war ihr neu, dass die Schule inzwischen ein Klavier besaß._

„_Mimi?"_

_Mimi konnte ihre Neugierde nicht unterdrücken und ging langsam auf die Tür zu, um durch den offenen Spalt zu lugen. Tatsächlich fiel ihr ein Flügel ins Auge und Isamu Nagasaki, ihr Lehrer für Japanische Literatur, den sie insgeheim für die Unmengen an Hausaufgaben immer verflucht hatte. Insgeheim hatte ihn Mimi schon immer gutaussehend gefunden, jedoch hatte ihr Herz bei seinem Anblick am Klavier noch nie einen Sprung gemacht. Selten war ihr Kopf so leer gewesen, wie in diesem Moment._

„_Mimi!", schrie auf einmal Soras Stimme in ihr Ohr._

_Mimi war so überrascht, dass sie erschrocken zusammen zuckte. Die Bücher in ihrer Hand machten sich selbstständig und glitten ihr durch die Finger. Es war unmöglich ihren Fall aufzuhalten. Laut krachten sie auf den Boden und Nagasaki sah erschrocken auf – direkt in Mimi nicht weniger erschrockenen Augen._

_Sie riss sie sich mit dem Gefühl ertappt worden zu sein, von seinem Blick los, steckte ihr Handy weg und versuchte hastig ihre Bücher wieder vom Boden zu sammeln._

_Allerdings war sie nicht schnell genug, denn Nagasaki öffnete die Tür, noch ehe Mimi überhaupt das erste Buch wieder aufheben konnte. _

„_Hm, ich wusste ja, dass Sie meinen Unterricht nicht unbedingt lieben, aber ich hatte bisher immer gehofft, dass Sie wenigstens die Thematik etwas zu schätzen wissen."_

_Überrascht hob Mimi den Kopf und Nagasaki verstand, dass sie nicht begriff, was er damit meinte. Nagasaki zeigte auf das Buch, auf das ihre Hand lag und Mimi folgte seinem Blick. Wahrscheinlich wurde ihre Hautfarbe noch um einen weiteren Ton rötlicher. Auf dem Boden lag auch ein Roman, den sie in Nagasakis Unterricht gelesen hatte. Mimis Finger ruhten gerade auf „Die Tänzerin von Izu". Der Autor Kawabata Yasunari war ein Nobelpreisträger. Wahrscheinlich war es in seinen Augen eine absolute Sünde so achtlos mit Büchern umzugehen._

_Mimi wusste nicht, was ihr in diesem Moment peinlicher sein sollte. Die Tatsache, dass er sie so eben auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte, wie sie ihm beim Spielen zugesehen hatte oder, die Tatsache, dass er anscheinend den Eindruck hatte sie würde seinen Unterricht nicht mögen._

„_Das … Ich meine … Es war ein Versehen", erwiderte Mimi kleinlaut._

_Nagasaki lächelte. „Und das eben war ein Scherz."_

_Er bückte sich zu ihr hinunter und half Mimi ihre Bücher zu ordnen. Mimi war noch nie in einer Situation gewesen, in der sie sich so unwohl gefühlt hatte und irritierenderweise lag das an seiner Anwesenheit. Selten brachten andere Menschen sie so aus der Ruhe._

„_Ich wollte nicht stören", erklärte Mimi hastig, als er ihr die letzten Bücher reichte und die beiden sich wieder erhoben. „Es war nur … wegen dem Klavier. Sie sind gut. Ich spiele auch, also eigentliche habe ich gespielt."_

_Nagasaki sah sie mit unverhohlener Überraschung an. Mimi kannte diesen Blick. Das war einer dieser nicht selten vorkommenden Momente, in denen ein Mensch eine Seite an ihr entdeckte, die er ihr nicht zugetraut hätte. Eigentlich störte sie sich nie daran regelmäßig unterschätzt zu werden, jedoch machte ihr das in diesem Moment tatsächlich etwas aus._

„_Wieso haben Sie damit aufgehört?", fragte Nagasaki schließlich._

„_Ich hatte in New York ein Klavier. Hier habe ich keines mehr, als konnte ich nicht mehr spielen. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass die Schule ein Klavier besitzt."_

_Nagasaki lächelte erneut. „Wir haben es erst seit wenigen Tagen. Ich bin gerade dabei es einzustimmen", erklärte er und machte eine leichte Geste zurück in den Musiksaal. „Möchten Sie vielleicht?"_

_Nagasakis Blick ruhte erwartungsvoll auf Mimi. Diese spürte, wie ihr Herz innerlich einen Sprung machte, als sie begriff, was er ihr soeben anbot. Er wollte tatsächlich, dass sie spielte!_

„_Ähm, gerne!" Mimi nickte schnell. „Natürlich!"_

* * *

><p>Anders wie an dem Tag ihrer ersten „richtigen Begegnung", wie Mimi es insgeheim immer so schön in Gedanken nannte, spielte Isamu heute nicht auf dem Flügel, als Mimi den Musiksaal betrat. Er stand gerade am Fenster und sah nachdenklich hinaus, eher er auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Isamu lächelte sie an, als er sie sah und wandte sich ihr zu, doch Mimi konnte erkennen, dass ihn ihr Erscheinen heute nicht wirklich glücklich stimmte.<p>

Lange standen beide stumm voreinander und sahen sich lediglich an. Keiner schien zu wissen, was er sagen oder wie er reagieren sollte. Noch nie hatte Mimi diesen tiefen Schmerz verspürt, diese Sehnsucht und so viel Wut auf die Tatsache, dass der Mann, den sie so sehr liebte, ihr Lehrer war und bereits der Blick, den sie einander zu warfen, sich so verboten anfühlte – obwohl es genau das richtige war. Wie hatte Matt sie nur vor diese schreckliche Wahl stellen können? Wie konnte er sich nur ernsthaft einen Freund nennen wollen, wenn er ihr das antat?

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen soll dich zu sehen, oder nicht", murmelte Isamu traurig. „Du hast mit Matt gesprochen?"

Mimi nickte. „Er hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt. Wenn wir damit aufhören, wird er nichts sagen."

„Er hat Recht", sagte er und schluckte, vielleicht sah er in diesem Moment auch ein wenig erleichtert darüber aus, dass seine Karriere als Lehrer nicht beendet war. Mimi konnte es ihm nachfühlen. Er musste sich in dieser Situation noch vor ganz anderen Sachen fürchten. „Wir beide können nicht zusammen sein. Wir dürfen uns nicht mehr sehen."

Seine Worte fühlten sich wie eine Ohrfeige an, obwohl sie wusste, dass es das einzig vernünftige war und es nichts an seinen Gefühlen zu ihr änderte.

„Ja", erwiderte Mimi. „Leb wohl, Isamu."

Mimi stürmte aus dem Musiksaal. Sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht folgen würde und diese Entscheidung unumstößlich war. Sie rannte durch die Korridore, als würde es um ihr Leben gehen. Sie musste raus, weg von der Schule, weg von all den Menschen, weg von den vielen Erinnerungen, die sie mit Isamu verband. Sie musste an einen Ort, der ihr Herz nicht so sehr zerreißt, wie es dieser hier tat. Obwohl sich Mimi jedoch fest geschworen hatte nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, konnte sie jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sie ihr unaufhörlich über die Wangen rannten. Noch nie hatte sie sich wegen eines anderen Menschen so leer gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick.

* * *

><p><em>Fortsetzung folgt …<em>


End file.
